Many vehicles can come equipped with some type of towing package, which typically includes a trailer hitch and a trailer connector. The trailer connector provides electrical power from the vehicle to the trailer and powers electrical components on the trailer, such as tail lights and/or electric braking devices. Some trailers now include a camera that is positioned on the rear end of the trailer and that faces an area behind the trailer. The video feed that is captured by the trailer camera can be communicated to the towing vehicle (i.e., the vehicle that is towing the trailer) and displayed for viewing by a vehicle operator or passenger. Additionally, many vehicles include a rear-facing camera that faces an area behind the vehicle. However, the field of view of the rear-facing camera of the vehicle is oftentimes obstructed by the trailer.